twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TMKane666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twisted Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Needles Kane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwistedMetalTony (Talk) 11:23, February 5, 2012 thank you very much I have loved Twisted Metal ever since 1 i have them all and I love to share all that i know thats not on this Great wikki for this amazing series ...tho im still scrachy on how do do it if im doing it right lol TMKane666 12:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC)TMkane666 TM2 Comic Hey there. That was a good find uploading the missing page of the comic. I didn't even know that there was a page missing. Do you own a copy of the comic? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 07:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sadly I do not..I been looking for it for years ......all I could find was another scan collection and noticed that missing page so I shared it lol I also knew about the Twisted Metal Black Webepisodes that no one else really did ....atleast on the wikki so I added them also . for my fav video game series of all time i have to know everything I can lol (TMKane666)TMKane666 21:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Art Yo, could you please tell me what this file you uploaded is? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you not see Sweet Tooth on the left and Thumper on the right ....who is this mystery driver from Twisted metal Small brawl that Lee Wilson designed .....hmmmm Yo, could you please tell me why I cant put upload's on any pages? I tryed and tryed thats why this pic kept getting just uploaded and not put where it belongs (TMKane666)TMKane666 21:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Am I being Punished????? (TMKane666)TMKane666 21:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) No I didn't see them, and no you're not getting punished, I just wanna know who that is supposed to be and if it's real art or fan art. . .__. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 21:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh its REAL all right ....here and .....???? WHY WONT IT LET ME PUT THE PIC UP???? well look at the Newest pic upload i guess Why wont it let me do it ?TMKane666 22:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It won't let you add images to pages? Is wikia giving you an error message, or are you using the wrong code? It needs to be like - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 02:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) nope i just click photo and then i click add photo and it dosn't work ?TMKane666 08:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) No, don't do that - Just click edit at the top and add in the code yourself. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 15:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) webisodes Please stop adding video to the trivia section, it doesn't belong there. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 17:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) then were would you want them PUT so people can see them miss high and mighty?????TMKane666 20:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You amuse me you didn't even get them allTMKane666 20:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) They should go in a separate section beneath game appearances titles "Other Appearances" and that would list all the appearances of that character outside of the games. Also, please don't call me miss high and mighty >> and don't clear your talkpage either, I kinda need to see what it says << - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) no goodbye to up tight for thisTMKane666 23:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC)